Angel of The Jaded One
by BelleDayNight
Summary: He was her guardian angel. Always present but never visible to those he watched over. He would risk all to save her from this most trying period and certain heartbreak. But he's on borrowed time and dark forces want him to fail. KougaKagome
1. Angel I

**Summary: **He was her guardian angel. Always present but never able to let those he watched know he was there. Her guardian angel's icy orbs narrowed at the young human male in unbridled contempt for his sins. His Kagome needed him and if had to move Heaven to be with her, he would. (Kouga/Kagome)

**Disclaimer: **Though I do not own Inuyasha, this storyline is of my own creation.

**Angel of the Jaded One**

He shook his head at he watched everything unfold. He had been afraid from the beginning that this relationship would fail miserably. However, he had hoped that he was wrong.

Sometimes it was much worse to be right.

He observed with a heavy heart as the tears began to slip down her ivory cheeks unchecked. Her dark, ebony locks shadowed her sapphire orbs, but he knew that they would be bright with her tears.

His fists clenched at his side as his silver wings flexed in agitation. He had been watching over this young woman since she was a child and now more than ever did he wish to hug her to him.

He had on occasion been given the opportunity to interact with her as a mortal. Once he was the old blind man that she helped cross the street. Another time he had been the little boy that was in the bicycle accident. She had taken him into her home and bandaged his skinned knee. There was also the time that he was the poor musician wearing rags for clothing, trying to earn money playing on the street. She had noticed his plight and bought him many groceries before sitting beside him to keep him company for an entire afternoon.

Angels were always around and sometimes one unknowingly helps them.

Kagome was one of those people who had always helped others. She was looked upon with great favor from those above.

Watching her suffer now was not something that he could take easily. He wanted to be able to provide her comfort like she had to those in need countless times.

It was forbidden of course, but the longing to be the one to solace her was ever present. If any of the others discovered the extent of his feelings for his charge then he would no doubt lose the precious position he held.

He was her guardian angel. Always present but never able to let those he watched know he was there. It was times like these that he hated that rule more than anything. She needed someone.

He felt a growl reverberate through his chest as he thought back on what the young man that she had sacrificed so much for had done to her.

She gave him her all.

And this was how he repaid her.

"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry, but it just won't work out between us." Miroku explained as he sighed heavily. He had been trying to justify his actions for the last half hour but Kagome had remained silent. He just wanted her say something, anything.

"I don't understand why you would do this." Kagome answered softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms tightly across her chest in some poor attempt to comfort herself.

"Well what did you expect?" Miroku shouted.

"Not this!" Kagome shouted back as she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her bangs away from her eyes. Her eyes were bright with an internal rage and thankfully not tears.

She moved towards the man she had given up so much for and slapped him hard across the cheek. "How could you? I left my family to be with you. I loved you so completely that I moved all the way out here where I knew no one but you! I followed you because you asked me to!"

"Yeah, well you were never around." Miroku replied evenly as he raised his hand to rub sensation back into his numb cheek. "You were always so busy at the hospital what did you think would happen? I told you I wasn't going to wait around forever."

"And I told you I wouldn't have your children until we were married!" Kagome fired back.

"Well I couldn't wait for that. Only God knows how long it would take you to finally set a wedding date. I am only a man. I can't wait around for you forever." Miroku informed her, his anger rising at the situation.

"You said you loved me and I believed you! If you had truly loved me then this would not have happened! You would have waited or you would have set a date yourself!" Kagome cried in frustration. "What are you going to do now?" She asked as her chin fell to her chest in defeat.

Miroku slumped against the wall behind him. "You know I always wanted children. I can't abandon the mother of my unborn child. So I'm going to marry her." He replied wearily.

"You have to start doing the right thing eventually, why not now?" Kagome asked as she slipped off the diamond solitaire from her left ring finger. She stretched out her hand towards the man that had betrayed her with the one woman she claimed as a friend in that foreign country.

Miroku accepted the ring. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome shook her head before turning her back on him and fighting down the sob that wanted to escape her. "No you aren't. You've got what you wanted and she's got what she wanted. I'm sure you'll be very happy." She walked away.

She paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at the dejected looking young man. "You know, everyone told me you would break my heart. Told me not to get involved with you." She shook her head sadly. "I told them they simply didn't understand you." She looked back in front of her before letting the door fall behind her.

Her last words echoed in Miroku's mind. "I guess they were right because even I don't understand you."

Her guardian angel's icy orbs narrowed at the young human male in unbridled contempt for his sins. His precious Kagome had given him so much of herself. She left her family and friends and took up her medical residency in the states, where Miroku had been transferred in the corporation he worked at.

The two had been college sweethearts. After graduation Kagome went to medical school and Miroku started to work for a major corporation that specialized in biological warfare technology. He was so certain that the two would have a wonderful life together.

But, Miroku kept pressuring her have his children and to put medical school on hold. He wanted children more than anything. She wanted to wait until she was through with medical school. She didn't want to risk messing up her plans to practice medicine. Her long term relationship was about to reach a turning point.

She was almost done with her education and about to be ready for her own practice. She was all set to marry the undeserving fool and then he went and got the nurse that she had met her first week, pregnant.

Miroku had been cheating on Kagome for a long time now with the nurse. It was horrible that this was the way she had to find out. Silver wings stretched wide as the angel decided he had best leave before he was tempted to exact justice for his precious Kagome's betrayal.

The angel couldn't help but be a little amused by the fact that the nurse had lied to Miroku. She was not pregnant. He smiled a bit to himself in satisfaction that Kagome wouldn't have to wait until she was married to the lecher to discover his promiscuous ways.

However he could do nothing about that now. He felt the astral pull requesting his return to Heaven. He would never go against his boss' demands but right now he really wanted to stay. His Kagome needed him.

The bright lights of his home were the antithesis of the darkness he felt every time he was sent to the Earth below. However, he hardly ever noticed the stark contrast while he was in the presence of his precious charge.

"What are you doing?" The soft tones of one of the arch angels inquired. The arch angel spread out his wings and ruffled his feathers sending a wave of wind towards the guardian angel. The intensity of the movement sent the handsome angel's dark locks flying behind him.

"I have done nothing. I do desire the right to comfort her." He replied. "I beseech you, she is all alone. She has been betrayed. She is high strung in general from all the stresses she endures working in the Emergency Department of that accursed hospital."

"I know of the want that lies within your heart, Kouga. The Father knows." The angel replied, his emerald eyes reflecting his timeless wisdom. "I know all for the Father has told me and I know of your desire to have the opportunity to comfort her in the flesh."

Kouga blinked in shock. He should have known how ridiculous it was of him to try and explain his innermost desires. Of course God would know where his heart did lie and so would his arch angels. "I know that it is not what I was sent for. I am to merely watch over, guard. But please, she needs help. I fear for her."

"Very well Kouga. The Father has decided he shall grant you this opportunity. You will be given a body of flesh and blood. But, you will have no memories of Heaven. You will be one without a past, without a future. You will have the present to live in so I suggest that you make the most of this gift."

"Will I remember anything?" Kouga asked, slightly panicked. He had seen a fair number of angels given this opportunity. He himself experienced it when he was an angel in disguise and testing humans to see if they would help others in need. Afterwards when he returned to his natural state he would remember it all. Only, he would long for the chance to be a real human. It would be such a thrill to make his own decisions on life and to experience the love of another.

"You will know of your name and you will be drawn to this Kagome, but other than that you will be a man with no past."

"I understand," Kouga replied as his wings folded against his tall form and disappeared from view. "How long will I have to protect her?"

"Kouga, you will always be able to protect her. But, your question of how long you will have I can not tell you. I will only tell you that you will be a man with no past and future. You have the present. I suggest you accept this little part of the deal." Gabriel flashed Kouga a smile of unconditional warmth.

Kouga allowed his head to bow in submission. "Of course, the Father knows best. When will I be sent?"

######################

Kagome could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Never in all her life had she felt so abandoned. She had trusted Miroku and he had done this to her. She had been prepared to spend the rest of her life with him, start a family with him, and love him for all times. But, now, she found herself alone in a country where she knew no one outside of the doctors she worked alongside.

A thunder clap drew her attention. It would figure that it would rain now. For Kagome Higurashi, when it rains it pours.

However, she didn't feel like finding shelter from the rain that began to fall. The streets were empty and the night air was chilled. She ignored how her clothes grew damp and clung to her skin. She'd probably get a mild case of pneumonia thanks to her foolishness.

Her thoughts were dark as she thought about how much she had sacrificed for Miroku. She had dedicated her entire life to helping others. Where did that leave her? It left her alone and betrayed.

No one cared about her.

She was only good to be used and abused.

Another sob fought its way to her throat.

The most beautiful sound came to her then.

In the dark, dreary rain she could hear a sound that made her feel hope within the very depths of her soul. In spite of her pain, a small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she followed the sound.

A guitar was being strummed. The melody was soothing, but what really lifted her spirits was the vision of the one playing the instrument. Sitting on the doorstep with the overhang of the roof sheltering him from the rain sat a young man about her age.

His eyes were closed as his fingers seemed to move automatically along the strings. His dark hair was longer than hers and hung down his back in a low ponytail tied at the nape of his neck. The moonlight was reflecting off his skin to give him an unearthly look. He looked like an angel.

He paused in his chords and slowly opened his eyes. Their gazes locked. Two contrasting shades of blue met. Slowly he smiled warmly at her and scooted over on the steps he was sitting on for her to join him.

Kagome was reluctant to take the stranger up on the offer, but he seemed vaguely familiar so she accepted.

"Have you had a rough night?" He asked. His voice was soothing and masculine with just a touch of playfulness. He reached towards her face and brushed his thumb along her cheek, erasing the signs of her tears. "No one should make an angel such as yourself cry."

Kagome moved away from his hand and rubbed the back of her hands across her eyes. "What were you playing?" She asked instead.

The man shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was just making it up. Why are you walking around in the middle of the night in the rain? It surely isn't a good idea." He admonished as he cradled his guitar to his chest.

Kagome offered a half-hearted smile. "Maybe I wanted to sing in the rain?" She ventured, hoping to have an excuse to talk to the enigma sitting before her. She felt very unlike herself but when she saw this man she knew that she was fated to meet him. There was something that drew the two together on this dark and rainy night.

"I'm sure that you and I could create beautiful music together my hime." He replied as he smiled boyishly at her.

"Hime? You speak Japanese?" Kagome asked, excited that in this country she may have found a kindred spirit.

He nodded. "I have roots from that island. What may I inquire is your name my little hime?"

"Kagome." She answered, looking deeply into his eyes. They were so familiar to her and she could feel herself drowning in their depths.

"I'm Kouga. Come, let's get out of this rain." He stood and offered his hand to her. She looked at it in deliberation. "I know we just met, but I can't in good faith allow you to sit in the pouring rain. Come inside and have a cup of coffee. I'll make a fire for you to warm yourself."

Kagome accepted the offered hand. "I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense. I feel it is my fate to take care of you in this moment of need. Please allow me the pleasure of being the good Samaritan." Kouga eased her worries.

Kagome found herself allowing the mysterious man to pull her into the warmth of his home and more importantly into the security of his unwavering love for her.

**TBC**


	2. Angel II

**Angel of the Jaded One: II**

Inuyasha pushed his shopping cart along the empty aisles of the 24 hour grocery store. It was well past midnight on the East coast where he lived, but apparently on the West coast where his brother lived it wasn't too late.

The young doctor readjusted the ear piece to his cellular phone while trying to keep his long silvery hair tucked under the red baseball cap he donned. It was the same silvery asset that his older brother shared with him courtesy of their late father. It was most likely the only thing the two brothers had in common besides their little sister.

"Shesh, Sesshoumaru, can't you stop nagging me for one minute? You really need a girlfriend if you are this interested in my well being," Inuyasha chided his older sibling. He and his brother always fought, but it was obvious to any who knew them both well enough that they truly cared for one another, despite the fact that they tried to make the other miserable at any presented opportunity.

"Inuyasha," the cool, unemotional voice of Sesshoumaru Takani drawled on the other line trying to ignore the rising frustration he felt at his younger sibling. "This Sesshoumaru is merely trying to offer advice in your time of need."

Inuyasha pushed his shopping cart with one hand as he scanned the soup selection, searching for his favorite flavor of Ramen Noodles. "Keh," he replied absently as he tossed in an assortment of flavors, realizing he loved Ramen regardless of its flavor, well except for the Shrimp, he wasn't too keen on that particular flavor.

"Look, I know what I need to do. I need someone to replace Suikotsu in my practice since he's marrying that Kikyo chick and moving out west." Inuyasha began as he narrowly avoided a college student on the soup aisle who was reading from a Microbiology book and not bothering to look where he was going.

"There is a difference between knowing what you need and realizing exactly how to attain such a need," Sesshoumaru remarked coolly. A bit of muffled shouting was heard on his end.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha queried; amused when he heard his composed brother curse softly under his breath.

"Rin is playing chase with Jaken," Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha grinned at the mental image of Rin's elderly male nurse maid. "Yeah, our little sister knows how to drive men wild," he joked.

"Have you started searching for a replacement for Suikotsu?" Sesshoumaru demanded, not one to waste time with idle chit-chat, and even more prone to ignore Inuyasha's attempts at jokes.

"I've been looking, but you know how hard it is for me to get along with others. I need someone in pediatrics that isn't an idiot and has a real easy going personality." Inuyasha explained as he picked up a carton of orange juice and tossed that into his shopping cart.

"You should seek out someone new to the profession. Perhaps someone fresh out of medical school, that way you can teach them and not worry about their previous methods," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Alright," Inuyasha agreed as he pulled his cart up to a cash register and began to place his items on the counter. "I'll swing by the hospital tomorrow and see if there's anyone there that I might possibly be able to get along with."

"Excellent, inform me of your status," Sesshoumaru closed the connection. Inuyasha pulled out his ear piece and placed the apparatus in his pocket with the rest of his cell phone and shook his head muttering to himself, "Sure thing dad."

He paid the cashier using his debit card and then walked outside carrying the two plastic bags in his hands. For some odd reason he had decided to walk to work this day and then walk to the grocery store. Unfortunately, now that meant he would be walking back to his apartment in the rain.

The rain normally didn't bother Inuyasha, especially short trips in it. He generally didn't travel far from his apartment. His practice, the hospital, the grocery store, and his apartment didn't span a distance more than thirty blocks and he preferred to walk. Since his native home had been Japan he still hadn't grown accustomed to all the motor vehicles of the states. Walking everywhere provided him with an odd sense of comfort.

The rain wasn't falling very hard and for that he was thankful. However, when he finally arrived at his apartment he noticed an odd sight.

He had yet to meet his neighbor, which wasn't such an odd fact since he was hardly home and when he was at home tended to prefer solitude. Actually, he wasn't really aware that he had a neighbor. He thought that particular apartment was vacant. Guess he was mistaken.

It was pretty late and his neighbor's light was on. Shaking his head, Inuyasha unlocked his front door and went inside hoping to fall asleep and end his weariness. This would be the last time in a long time he would meet with a patient after hours because their child had a fever and they didn't trust the Emergency Department of the hospital.

Who was he kidding?

Inuyasha was a sap; he'd still meet up with his patients when they expressed fears no matter how irrational.

After taking a shower and changing into a red t-shirt and sweats, Inuyasha was dismayed to realize how thin his walls must have been for he could the voices next door drifting through the wall. He glared at the wall for a few moments, golden eyes narrowed at it threateningly before making his decision.

"Now is as good a time as any to go and meet my noisy neighbors."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo******

Kagome smiled at Kouga as he poured her some hot tea and then seemed to read her mind before she even posed the question as he deposited about fifteen packets of sugar before her with a charming smile.

"I have a feeling that you have a sweet tooth," Kouga answered her shocked expression.

Kagome looked down at her tea shyly as she began to add the sugar. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he too added an insane amount of sugar to his tea and she couldn't help but smile at the similarity.

"I see you have a sweet tooth yourself," Kagome teased with a bright smile and light heart. She couldn't even remember the pain she was just feeling courtesy of Miroku's betrayal just an hour before.

"Perhaps it is contagious doctor lady," Kouga hazarded a guess as his brought his mug to his lips and drank some dark liquid before suddenly pulling the mug away with a frown upon his handsome face. He smiled at his companion impishly.

"A bit hot?" Kagome ventured amused as she blew on her hot tea before calmly drinking some herself with better results than when Kouga drank his too quickly. "So……"

"Yes?" Kouga prodded as he lazily swirled the spoon in his tea that he had used to mix in the sugar.

"Are you from around here?"

Kouga's brows furrowed slightly as he pondered the simple question. He actually was drawing a blank, which was odd. Surely he should know if he was from around here or not. "I've only been here recently," Kouga answered honestly, not recalling much before moving into this apartment. Heck, he couldn't even remember who his neighbors were!

"Oh," Kagome replied not really sure what to think of the evasive answer. "Where are you from originally?" She tried again, perhaps he was from Japan he seemed to share her heritage with his custom of offering tea. However, his eyes were certainly not typical of Japanese heritage, but neither were her own sapphire irises.

Kouga closed his eyes momentarily, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't seem to recollect such trivial data about his person. He smiled apologetically at his guest, "Perhaps we could save that for another time. I'm more interested in you."

Kagome smiled politely at him, unsure of what to share. Should she tell him that she came to America to train to be a doctor because her fiancé worked here and that now she just lost her seven year relationship and furthermore was now homeless?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kouga informed her as he reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder. He frowned as he felt the dampness of her shirt. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered before rising to his feet. "Come on, you need to change into something more comfortable."

Kagome's eyes went wide at his choice of words. "Did you just say what I think you said?" She asked, trying to keep her temper in check. Surely he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Kouga pulled her after him by the elbow towards his bedroom and Kagome's skin seemed on fire where his hand touched her skin. He then released her and walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of brand new, never worn boxers, a pair of wind pants, and the smallest t-shirt he owned. "This will have to do," he smiled apologetically at her once again. "I'm afraid I don't own any women's apparel," he teased.

Kagome's cheeks flushed, realizing her mistake for jumping to conclusions about the kind young man. He had been nothing but kind to her and yet she was making horrible judgments and thinking things he didn't deserve.

Kouga watched her for a moment, before snapping out of his daze. "I'll just leave you alone in here. Come back to the kitchen when you finish up." He then turned and left the room, shutting the door securely behind him.

Upon further examination of the clothing Kagome realized one thing. Kouga was much bigger than she was. At least the boxers hadn't been worn before, but then, for some reason, even if they had been she didn't think she'd have any aversions to borrowing them. Which was weird, because she would never consider borrowing a pair of Miroku's boxers. But, perhaps that was because she knew what that man's boxers had been through.

A few moments later, Kagome emerged from the bed room and joined Kouga in the kitchen once more. Kouga grinned at seeing her wearing his dark blue California Angels' baseball t-shirt and black wind pants. "I didn't quite take into consideration how small you are."

Kagome waved her hand at him, gesturing that there was no problem. "Don't trouble yourself, I am really sorry to be imposing on your hospitality like this." She looked out the window and noticed that the rain had lightened up a little bit. "I should probably head home."

Kouga stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing something was wrong, but pleased that the tension left her small frame immediately after his physical contact with her. Her sapphire orbs locked on his arctic ice ones. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"I…."

Kouga shrugged, releasing her shoulder. "This may be a little forward, but I can't remember ever living by myself before and it's a bit lonely. I could really use a roommate."

His offer was tempting.

Kagome bit her bottom lip in contemplation. She did need a place to live. For some reason she trusted Kouga so much more than she could remember ever trusting anyone before. Granted, Kagome easily placed her trust in others, always seeing the best in people, but this was ridiculous!

"If you don't want to, I understand." Kouga's voice interrupted her thoughts quietly. He turned to gaze out the window himself, unsure of why her reluctance to place her trust in him hurt so deeply. He had just met her after all. He shouldn't be this upset, it was….ridiculous.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean--" Kagome met his confused glacial eyes with wide blues ones. She took a deep breath before getting her answer straight. "I appreciate the offer, and if you are sure it isn't too much trouble, I actually could use a place to stay. I don't feel like I'll be welcomed with my former roommate any more."

Kouga noticed she was guarded in revealing information about her former roommate. Most likely it was the fool that had broken her heart so thoroughly earlier that night. He reached his hand towards her chin and lifted it gently. "Chin up, remember," he told her while his heart began to race knowing that he would have this angel for his roommate now. The thought of waking up with her so nearby made him incredibly happy.

_'Of course, she's just my roommate. It's not like she belongs to me or anything,' _He reminded himself, trying not to let his emotions run away from him. He knew without a doubt that this woman was and would be important to him always. How he knew this was unknown, but he knew, deep within the very fabric of his soul.

"I'll need to get my things from my former residence," Kagome mentioned absently as Kouga's fingers slipped away from her chin and a knock on the front door was heard. She glanced at the door with a confused expression before looking at Kouga for answers.

"It's awfully late for visitors," he remarked as he walked past Kagome to greet whoever was at the door. Without looking through the peep hole, he opened the door and stared at the man outside in blank confusion. "May I help you?" He asked politely of the young man, dressed in Saturday lounging clothes with long silver hair sticking out from under a red baseball cap.

The young man crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look past Kouga for the other occupant, but all he could see was someone wearing a large blue t-shirt. "I'm your neighbor." Inuyasha explained. "I came home a little while ago and heard you were still awake so decided to meet you since I couldn't sleep."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome's sweet voice came from around Kouga as she stood just behind him and peered at the young man on the door step. "It was my fault for being so loud. I hope we didn't keep you up."

Inuyasha smiled at the vision before him. "I'm Inuyasha," he introduced himself.

Kouga stood looking at the young man silently. For some reason he felt as if his territory was being intruded upon, but that was ludicrous. He stepped inside and gestured for Inuyasha to follow. "I am Kouga and this lovely young woman is Kagome."

"So what do you do for a living?" Kagome asked as she sat beside Kouga in the den on his loveseat as Inuyasha sat across from them in the lazy boy recliner.

"I'm a doctor. I practice family medicine not far from the hospital." He answered.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked excited as she moved to sit on the edge of the cushion. Kouga placed his arm around her shoulders quickly to steady her as she almost fell off in her excitement. "I'm finishing my last rotation at the ER," she continued, not even noticing the placating warmth that was now comforting her.

Inuyasha noticed the foreign appendage wrapped around her shoulder possessively and he didn't care for it one bit. "Yeah, my partner is getting married and will be leaving our practice soon. So, I'm in the market for a new Peds."

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed as she nearly fell over at the coincidence. If Kouga's arm hadn't been around her shoulder, she surely would have crashed onto the floor. Kouga squeezed the woman closer to him, shaking his head at her as she smiled at him sheepishly realizing her overexcitement.

"You don't happen to be studying pediatrics?" Inuyasha didn't dare to hope that scenario was a possibility. How insanely convenient would it be for his future partner to be living next door and he find her without even trying! Life simply didn't present such easy solutions.

Kagome straightened her posture and regained her composure in an effort to appear professional in front of a possible employer. "I just happen to be the best in my class. I was actually going to start asking around for any pediatric positions nearby. I had several offers, but nothing near here."

"Work for me!" Inuyasha offered, not really thinking through the matter very detailed. He just knew that he would get along with this woman. He glanced over at Kouga briefly and noticed the slight frown that marred his features and inwardly smirked.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, bringing Kagome down from cloud nine back to a respectable cloud seven. "Perhaps you should sleep on the offer. You've had a busy night."

Kagome met Kouga's piercing gaze and was lost in the depths of his icy orbs. "You're right," she agreed.

Kouga cleared his throat and then looked pointedly over at Inuyasha. He didn't especially enjoy the company of the other man, because it made him feel possessive of Kagome, however, he somehow sensed that his golden eyed neighbor wouldn't do anything to harm her intentionally. "Perhaps you would care to join us for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Inuyasha blinked at the dark haired man in confusion. He was almost positive that the wolfish man would be ready to throw him out of his home as soon as possible, not invite him to spend more time and possibly steal his woman. "I-- I would like that," Inuyasha stuttered. It was rare that people invited him to anything. Generally his gruff attitude dissuaded people from pursuing a friendship with him. Now he was making friends with his neighbors, what was the world coming to?

"Excellent, I'll knock on your door when it's ready," Kouga informed him as he rose from his seat and escorted Inuyasha to the door.

After he was gone, Kouga turned to face Kagome, who was still sitting on his couch and watching him intently. "So pretty lady, would you like the bedroom or the den?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder towards the bedroom. "I've imposed enough, I'll take the couch." She smiled back at him sweetly. Kouga shook his head and laughed as he walked towards her and picked her unsuspecting form into his strong, leanly muscled arms bridal style.

"Perhaps I should clarify that you didn't actually have any say in the matter. I'll take the couch." Kouga held the frail woman close to his heart as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her upon his bed. He took one of his pillows and the throw dark green blanket sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Kouga, thank you so much," Kagome told him as she pulled back the covers and snuggled deep into the warmth of the satin sheets.

"It's no problem, really. It's almost as if fate meant for you to come to my doorstep." Kouga gave her a brief grin before shutting the door behind him and heading for the couch, where he immediately fell into a deep slumber. His heart and soul felt at complete ease now that this woman was in his life. Why was it that before she graced his doorstep he seemed to have no purpose? Exactly what did his life entail before Kagome Higurashi entered the picture?

**TBC**


	3. Angel III

**Angel of the Jaded One: III**

Kouga picked himself off his couch and stretched. His muscles were sore from the trying to fit his long frame on such a limited space. He really missed his king sized mattress. Ignoring that trail of thought he padded over towards his kitchen, his bare feet making no sound on the tiled floor. He opened the refrigerator and tried to decide what exactly he would make for breakfast for his new roommate and neighbor.

It was hard to go wrong with eggs, toast, and pancakes so that seemed like the best choice. He noticed a bowl of blueberries and decided that would be perfect to add within the pancake ingredients. What red-blooded American didn't like blueberries in their pancakes? Kouga paused before dumping the blueberries into the mix. Kagome wasn't American though.

He looked back down at the fruit in contemplation but decided that she seemed like the sort that would like blueberries. In they went to the mix.

It wasn't long before the wonderful aromas from the kitchen drifted into the master bedroom down the hallway. Moments later, Kagome stood in the kitchen doorway taking in all the food with wide eyes. Kouga grinned at her as he flipped a pancake over in the air and caught it with the hot pan.

"Good morning," Kouga greeted as he placed the pan back on the stove top. He gave her the once over with a raised brow. "If it will help you to remove your hand from over your mouth you can borrow my toothbrush. I trust you don't have any diseases or anything," he offered.

Kagome smiled with her eyes, and probably her mouth too, but it was hard to see hidden behind her hand. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that. I just feel really gross without having my teeth brushed." She looked down at her borrowed clothes. "Maybe my outfit from last night is dry by now."

"Actually it is," Kouga walked away from the stove and walked into the mudroom near the back door of his duplex apartment. Sitting on top of the dryer was Kagome's outfit from the night before folded and ready to be given back to the owner. He carried the clothes towards her and handed them to her, smirking when she reluctantly removed her hand from her mouth to accept them. She smiled keeping her lips closed at him as she pulled the warm clothes to her nose and inhaled that freshly laundered scent.

"There are fresh towels in the cabinet over sink in the bathroom. Why don't you take a quick shower? I'll have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes and then I'll go and bring over our neighbor." Kouga suggested as he turned back to the pancakes and worked on scrambing the eggs some more.

"You are such a God-send, Kouga," Kagome replied as she went back to the bathroom that was located within the master bedroom. It didn't take long to find the toothbrush and paste and clean her mouth so that it was minty fresh. When she opened the cabinet for the towels she smiled when the towels that smelled like fabric softener met her nose. "I could get used to this," she sighed.

Things were never so simple when she lived with Miroku. If she didn't cook it or clean it, then it didn't get done. Needless to say, as a busy medical student she didn't live in the cleanest of houses.

Kouga could hear the hot water running in the shower and smirked as he flipped the last pancake. He surveyed the meal he cooked and was satisfied. He couldn't remember ever being this hungry before, but surely that was just a spur of the moment thought.

He walked over towards the bathroom door when he heard the water turn off and knocked. "Hey Kagome, I'm going next door to get Inuyasha."

"Alright," Kagome called from within.

Kouga felt his heart lift at her cheerful tone. It was already hard to imagine she was the same woman that was so upset the previous evening. With a graceful step he walked outside into the crisp autumn air and knocked on the door next of his neighbor's duplex apartment.

He wasn't certain but it sounded like something crashed to the ground and like a brief bout of curses were emitted from a particularly gruff voice. His suspicions were confirmed when Inuyasha threw open the door while standing on one foot as he rubbed his shin viciously. "What?"

"Are you always so pleasant?" Kouga asked, slightly annoyed at the greeting.

Inuyasha placed his injured leg back down on the ground and looked up at the slightly taller man. He stood straighter, putting himself at an almost equal height. "What's it to you how I'm pleasant or not?"

Kouga shrugged, "Whatever, breakfast is ready if you're still interested in joining Kagome and me." He turned around, not waiting for an answer. It was obvious that the silver haired man had not yet brushed his teeth and Kouga wasn't exactly a fan of morning breath.

"Is he coming?" Kagome asked as she opened the door for her new roommate.

"Somehow I don't think he's the sort to pass up a free meal," Kouga replied as he casually wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and led her back into the kitchen. The two sat at the table and Kouga dished out servings to them both. Kagome was about the dig in when Kouga cleared his throat.

Kagome paused, fork in mid-air. She looked over at Kouga quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

Kouga locked his hands together under his chin and looked at Kagome with a thoughtful expression. "I like to say Grace before consuming a meal. I believe in thanking God for such things."

After her cheeks burned crimson and she felt like a total fool, Kagome dropped her fork back on her plate and imitated Kouga's position. She closed her eyes as she listened to him give thanks and ask to bless the food. When he was finished she opened her eyes and looked at him. There was simply something otherworldly about him.

He picked up his fork and shoveled up a large amount of eggs. "Now we chow down."

As Kagome and Kouga cleared off most of their plates the front door opened and Inuyasha stepped in. He noticed the food and that the other two were almost finished. "Am I too late?" He asked, voice a little less gruff now that he was more awake and with food distracting his senses.

Kouga kicked out a chair for the visitor. "Always room for one more," he greeted.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo******

Kagome was anxious. She was grateful for the man beside her that was helping to make this transition a little easier for her, but still, it was going to be very difficult. Kouga seemed to sense her distress.

"He's probably not even there," Kouga assured her as Kagome's former place of residence came into view. "Is the furniture yours?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, the apartment came furnished. And besides, I just want my clothes and a few other things. I don't want any thing that I bought with him. I'd prefer to just forget about that cheating, no good, son of a ---." Her speak was cut off with a hand placed firmly over her mouth.

Kouga frowned down at Kagome. "Really my dear, there is no need for profanity," he admonished in his musical voice. Dumfounded Kagome could only nod in response. She then seemed to regain her ability to speak.

Her hands flew to her hips. "Hey! What makes you think I was about to curse? Maybe I was going to say he was a son of a gun? Did you even think of that?" She demanded, trying to scrounge up some dignity.

Kouga chuckled and looked up towards the sky as if seeking some sanity to dealing with the spitfire beside him. "If that is what you would rather I believe, I will consent that it is a plausible possibility."

"That's right," Kagome spoke firmly as she pulled out her keys from her front pocket. She looked over her shoulder towards the parking spot where Miroku's car was missing. She was ashamed at her own foolishness. Of course he wouldn't be there. Why would he be waiting at home for his ex-fiance when the future mother of his child would want him.

Icy eyes followed her line of sight and he sighed. He took the keys from her hands and opened the door himself. "Come on Kagome, we'll make this quick. Do I need to call a cab to haul this stuff to my place?"

Kagome nodded, but didn't answer. They stepped inside and Kouga went to the wall where the telephone rested to make the call to the taxi company. He hung up soon afterward and found Kagome staring at a set of framed pictures sitting upon a book shelf as she was tossing some text books into the crate she had gathered from somewhere.

The pictures revealed Kagome alongside a young man with dark hair, passionate amethyst eyes, an easy grin, and an atmosphere of slyness. Kouga felt an unfamiliar rage burning within his heart at the sight of the man who broke his little angel's heart. With a snap of his wrist he pushed the picture face down, breaking the spell that seemed to have caught Kagome.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just got a little distracted."

"Why don't you go and get your clothes, point to which books are yours and I'll take care of that." Kouga suggested. Grateful, Kagome accepted the offer.

It didn't take long to pack up her things. Kagome looked down at her suitcase with sadness reflecting in her sapphire depths. "It's hard to believe that for seven years I stuck with him and in less than 24 hours I'm living with another man and gathering my things like its no big deal to move."

Kouga wasn't sure what to say. He could just put his arm around her shoulder again, but he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him. She was incredibly vulnerable and needed a friend more than anything. She needed someone to depend on. If Kouga was anything, he knew he was dependable.

"The taxi should be here by now. Is this everything?" Kouga inquired gently as he took hold of her wrist and gently rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb over the tender flesh.

The soothing actions eased Kagome's feelings of apprehension in the home she had shared with the man that betrayed her. "It's all that I care to take with me, let's go."

As expected, the taxi cab was waiting for the pair. Kouga placed the three suitcases full of clothing and the three crates full of books, dvds, cds, and the large stuffed animal that Kagome was currently clinging to. "What is this?" Kouga asked as he pried it from her arms to place inside the cab.

Kagome grinned as she took the stuffed animal back from Kouga. "It was a gift from my little brother. It's a stuffed wolf. When he learned I was moving to America he thought I'd appreciate having something that belonged in this country."

"There are wolves in other parts of the world, than just America," Kouga argued logically.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, it's the thought that counts," she grinned as she remembered her teenaged brother coming home from the carnival with the large wolf hidden behind his back. She found out later that he had stayed at the ring toss for over an hour spending a small fortune in his efforts to win her the giant wolf plushie.

"You miss your family," Kouga observed as he watched her carefully as she hugged the wolf to herself. For some reason he was oddly pleased that the stuffed animal she adored was a wolf, not that he had any particular affinity to such animals.

They were both distracted in the moment of quiet reflection that neither heard the car pull up beside their taxi cab. Nor the angry slam of the door followed promptly by brisk footsteps.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?" An irate, familiar male voice spoke up from behind them. Kagome found herself spun around to face the one man she was hoping to avoid. "I've been worried sick about you! You just took off! You could have been raped, or killed! What were you thinking?" Miroku demanded.

Kagome paled at the accusations, instant guilt making her forget about Miroku's own betrayal to her. However, it was Kouga that spoke in her defense.

"I don't believe that is any of your business. You gave up your rights to Kagome the moment you betrayed her trust to satisfy your carnal urges," Kouga spoke up in a deadly calm voice that did nothing to hide his disgust. He placed his hand gently upon the small of Kagome's back and urged her into the back seat of the taxi.

Flabbergasted, Miroku glared at the strange man. "Who are you?"

Kouga grinned, a feral grin. "I'm the knight in shining armor." He then gave Miroku a firm push away from the taxi and slid into the back seat with Kagome. He made a show to slam the door before telling the driver to take off.

In shock at the turn of events, Miroku stood on the sidewalk and watched as the woman he cared most about in the world left him for another man. He wasn't even aware that there was another man in her life. She was always so busy at the hospital surely she didn't have time to meet people.

He felt his cell phone ringing. He looked down and noticed it was the woman he had just ended his seven year engagement for. Sighing he was about to answer the phone, but then he decided to ignore it as curiosity got the best of him. He walked inside the home he shared with Kagome, fearing what he would find, or the lack thereof.

Sure enough, all her text books were gone. He noticed all the pictures of them were turned face down, but still present. Dreading the walk to the closet and what he would find there, Miroku carried on. He pulled open the door only to be greeted with a vast emptiness.

He fell back onto the king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was final. He knew this was going to happen. He felt like a jerk, but he did the right thing…..right? He wanted a family and Kagome couldn't give that to him.

So why is that he found himself lonely instead of surrounded by the feeling of family he always craved. He noticed his cell phone ringing again. Sitting up, he decided to answer it. He needed to move on, it was apparent Kagome already had.

"Yes Sango?"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo******

"So you say this only happens when you get excited?" Kagome asked the young boy that she had grown very familiar with during her rotations at the ER. It was the fourth time in the last two weeks that he was rushed in for an asthma attack.

"Yes ma'am," the red haired boy answered. His green eyes were wide and observing everything that Kagome did with curiosity. Or maybe they were focused on the sucker that he could see sticking out of the front pocket of her white coat.

Kagome followed his line of sight and grinned. "I brought the sucker for you. I had a suspicion I might see you while I was here today." She held out the strawberry flavored dum dum for the son of the doctor in charge of the ER.

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he eagerly accepted the sucker.

"Don't you think you should watch some television or something? I enjoy having the practice of working with such an excellent patient, but what if a real emergency happened to come on?" Kagome asked the four year old boy who was so intelligent he astounded her.

Shippo shrugged. "Dad says nothing ever happens during the day, so it was okay if I helped you practice to get more experience."

Kagome ruffled the young boy's unruly hair. "Well I appreciate it."

After helping him off the examing table, Kagome went by the nurses station to ask if there were any patients to be seen, but fortunately there weren't any accidents to be dealt with at the moment.

Shippo tagged along, as he loved to play her shadow on the days that he was unable to attend the day care he normally attended. "Can I come over and watch movies with you this weekend?" He asked unexpectedly.

Kagome paused and kneeled to look him in the eye. "Why do you want to come over and watch movies with me this weekend?"

"Well, mom and dad are going off on a vacation to 'rekindle the old flame' or something. I really don't want to stay with my stuffy old grandmamma. She smells like prunes. So can I please please please stay with you instead?" Shippo gave his best impression of a puppy dog and there was no way Kagome could deny his request.

"Well, I'll have to ask my new roommate. But, he's really nice, so I don't think it will be a problem. Let's go talk to your dad and see what he thinks, okay?"

Shippo grinned widely, forgetting the sucker and his mouth and watched with disbelief as it plummeted towards the tiled floor of the hospital. Lucky for him, Kagome had fast reflexes and managed to save it from an untimely end.

When she stood up, she was greeted with another unexpected visit. With his long silvery hair tied back in a loose ponytail Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome to help her stand. "I was hoping I'd find you here. Can you take a break so I can discuss some things about the clinic with you?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo and noticed the young red haired child was glaring at Inuyasha in an uncharacteristically unfriendly sort of manner. "Sure, but first let me introduce you too. Shippo this is my neighbor Dr. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted at the young child, it was his attempt at a greeting. Apparently Shippo didn't care for it as he bit Inuyasha firmly in the calf and then took off running into his father's office down the hall.

Golden eyes narrowed as they followed the retreat of the little brat. "That monster! I'll kill him!" He started to limp after the four year old.

Kagome grabbed hold of his elbow and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the mighty Inuyasha limping after the four year old that got the best of him. "Come on, let's go to a room and clean you up. We can talk while I take care of your bite mark." Her smile vanished as she tried to look serious. "We have to check for venom."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Inuyasha agreed, but with a smile on his face now. He had a feeling that with Kagome as his partner that he might be able to handle the stressors of rambunctious children at his clinic more successfully.

**TBC**


	4. Angel IV

**Angel IV:**

Kagome felt like her face would break at any moment from smiling so much. She was confident that working with Inuyasha could be the best thing to ever happen to her. Well, perhaps it was the second best thing right after finding Kouga when she was in such a desperate situation.

"I really think this is going to work out," Inuyasha commented as he stood near the exit of the ER. He reached his hand to Kagome and she shook it in a firm grasp. "It looks like we're going to be partners."

Kagome opened her mouth to agree when the sound of the door sliding open distracted her. Rather, the person entering those doors caused the happy expression to slide off her face. "Hello Sango," Kagome greeted in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha frowned at the abrupt change in moods in the woman standing before him and followed her line of sight to an attractive brunette with dark brown eyes. Sango opened her mouth but then closed it soundlessly.

After taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a few moments, Kagome offered Inuyasha a weak smile. "I'll see you later Inuyasha." She turned to leave and go back on duty, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand upon her shoulder.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Inuyasha inquired concern evident in his expression as he gave a reassuring squeeze with his hand. Kagome shook her head and eased his hand off of her person.

"Thanks, but Kouga should be here to pick me up." She then turned to leave but was stopped by Sango this time.

"Kagome, I really need to talk to you," Sango spoke softly, coming up to stand behind her. Kagome turned to look at the woman she once considered her friend. She raised her brow but remained silent. Sango cast a nervous glance to Inuyasha but he crossed his arms over his chest, signifying that he had no intentions of leaving this conversation.

"I just want you to know that things got out of hand," she paused. "I didn't mean for things to go this far." Kagome rolled her eyes at this point and turned her back on Sango before walking back towards her office to pick up some more charts to work on.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha," Kagome called as she closed the door and effectively shut out Sango from her ill-attempted apology.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I'm Inuyasha, who might you be?"

Sango glanced towards Kagome's closed door and her shoulders fell slightly before she straightened them and looked Inuyasha right in the eye. "I'm Sango, I'm a nurse here." Her eyes narrowed at the white haired man suspiciously. "How do you know Kagome?"

"She'll be working with me at my practice and we're neighbors," Inuyasha explained. "And what was that about? Kagome isn't one to brush someone aside."

Sango began to look uncomfortable with both his question and with the reminder that Kagome's life had been flipped upside down. "Have you met Miroku?" She asked instead. Inuyasha shook his head. Sango bit her lip and then looked down at her ring finger on her left hand. She lifted it to Inuyasha's gaze. "This ring, two days ago was on Kagome's finger."

Inuyasha reached for Sango's wrist and pulled her finger under his nose to inspect the engagement ring further. "So, her fiancé left her for you and then gave you her old engagement ring?" He questioned releasing her hand with a poker face in place.

Sango took her hand back and held it to her chest as her cheeks grew red in embarrassment and shame. "You don't know anything about this."

"You're right, and I don't want to," Inuyasha abruptly turned away from her and left. He never saw Sango outstretch her hand towards him in a desperate attempt to stop him and ask for his help. She sighed as he walked out of her sight. Kagome's door was still locked and she knew better than to knock right now.

With a heavy heart, Sango made her way to the elevator to reach the fifth floor where the nurses' station she worked at was located.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The weather that evening was glorious. Kouga had a warm glow in his eyes during his entire walk from the apartment to the hospital. He looked down at his watch and smirked at his punctuality. However, the sight that greeted him almost caused his joyous mood to waver.

Kagome was leaning against the outside wall of the hospital waiting for him. Her expression was somber and her eyes were downcast. "Kagome?" Kouga called gently as he approached her. She looked towards him and without warning embraced him in a fierce hug.

Kouga was caught off guard by the unexpected surge of emotion and lost his balance a bit as he stumbled back before catching himself. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Tell me what is wrong, Kagome?" He asked softly, whispering in her ear as he pressed her securely against his chest.

"It was Sango," Kagome began, but stopped as a sob choked off her words. Kouga moved her slightly away from him so he could look her reassuringly in the eyes. He lifted a hand to brush back her bangs. "She was wearing the ring that I gave back to Miroku."

Kouga leaned down and kissed the tip of Kagome's nose. "Don't worry about such things. It was meant to be, now come home with me." He took Kagome's hand in his and began to lead her down the sidewalk. "We'll eat Tin Roof Sundae ice cream and watch primetime television, how does that sound?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Kouga's antics. "You're a prince, you know that?"

Kouga leaned over and conked his head softly against Kagome's. "Sure I know, but I think it's alright to announce it to the rest of the world." Kagome out right laughed at this. "Did anything else happen today?"

"Actually, Inuyasha came by to talk about his offer to work with him." She looked up at Kouga with excitement, "I really think we'll work well together."

"I'm sure you will," Kouga offered a kind smile, though internally a little annoyed with how much his neighbor seemed involved in his life. But that thought led to a frown marring his face. Maybe his neighbor normally interfered with his life; he couldn't seem to remember much prior to the past two days.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, causing Kouga to jump a little at her enthusiasm. "Shippo, his father is head of surgery at the hospital; anyway, he made a request. I told him I would talk to you about it." She bit her lip as Kouga looked at her quietly encouraging her to continue. "His parents are going to be gone during the weekend and he was wanting to know if I could watch movies with him."

"So what exactly are you asking me?" Kouga prodded, unsure of her line of reasoning. Their apartment came into view at this point of the conversation.

"Well, would it be alright if he stayed with us over the weekend? His parents would really appreciate it; they haven't really been able to be alone in a long while. And Shippo is always well behaved for me, but for other people he can be a bit of a handful," Kagome stopped herself from saying anything more that might dissuade Kouga from agreeing.

Kouga coughed slightly as he finally caught on to Kagome's worried expression. "I see, so this Shippo is a difficult child?"

Kagome began to fidget and started to examine her sneakers. "Not a difficult child per say, he's just pickier on whom he chooses to behave for."

Kouga laughed at her poor defense. "Its fine, I'm sure I'll enjoy his company as much as you do. Besides I just acquired a roommate, why not make it two?"

They reached the door and Kouga let go of Kagome's hand to search for his keys to let them inside. While he was busy unlocking the door, Kagome reached over and hugged him from behind. Unfortunately, her timing wasn't the best for Kouga has just opened the front door at that moment. Her unexpected added weight sent the two of them tumbling to the floor.

Kouga tried to catch himself, and ended up jarring his forearms where they took the brunt of the fall. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as he lay there for a while with Kagome's added weight resting on his back. "Well," he began as he blew the hair that had fallen over his eyes. "If this is the way you'll be thanking me from now on maybe I shouldn't be so nice," he teased.

Kagome squeezed his waist once more before climbing to her feet and tugging him up with her. "Sorry about that," she took his arms into her hands and began to palpate them to make sure there were no fractures.

Kouga observed her bedside manner in good humor. "I'm sure that if it was broken I'd let you know," he assured her. Kagome looked up at him skeptically. "What, you think I'd be stupid enough to ignore such an injury?"

Kagome released his arms and shut the front door. "No, I guess not. Besides, you'd be certain to use this to make me pay for hurting you. I'd be your indentured servant to make up for it!"

After scratching his chin with a mock thoughtful expression Kouga smirked. "You're right, I would make you suffer. Like this!" He shouted as his fingers began to attack her rib cage and send her into peals of laughter. They staggered towards the living room and fell over the back of the couch as his assault continued.

Once satisfied that Kagome was absolutely breathless, Kouga backed off. He kissed her forehead and then stood to make his way to the kitchen. Kagome watched him walk away, feeling completely light hearted at the easy relationship she had already developed with Kouga. A smile crossed her face as she watched him open the cabinet and take out two bowls. He then pulled out a pair of spoons from a drawer. He looked at her over his shoulder and then tossed a towel in her direction.

"You just going to watch or are you going to make yourself useful and help me woman?"

Kagome snatched up the towel and made her way towards him. She snapped the towel at his rear and giggled as she leapt out of reach of his quick hands. Icy eyes twinkled mischievously at her. "Don't think I won't get even my dear," Kouga winked before turning towards the freezer and pulling out the ice cream he had in mind.

He handed it to Kagome and gestured her towards the bowls on the countertop as he collected chocolate and strawberry syrup from the door of the refrigerator. "We'll have some of that ice cream now, alright with you?"

"I'm always up for ice cream," Kagome agreed as she began to fill their bowls. Kouga stood behind her and leaned his chin upon her shoulder. He reached past her and squeezed the syrup over the frozen treat.

"Kagome," Kouga spoke solemnly as he set the syrup bottle aside on the counter. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, their lips mere centimeters apart. "I know that the situation with Sango and Miroku has upset you."

Kagome remained silent, but chewed on her bottom lip, trying to stay focused on whatever advice Kouga might give her. "The next time she tries to speak with you I want you to remember these words: '_A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs anger._'"

"What's that from?"

"It is Proverbs 15:1," Kouga answered her as he gently rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "You must release this anger, you were not meant for that man." His voice dropped to a deeper, huskier pitch. "I believe you were meant for much more."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The television in Kouga's apartment was going into seizures as two childish individuals fought over the remote control and flipped the channels back and forth. As push came to shove the inevitable happened and the batteries ended up falling out of the remote and rolling under the couch.

And naturally, one of those involved in the struggle was unhappy with the channel that resulted in being displayed. Shippo glared at the smug doctor that was sitting beside him. "You'll pay for that dog-boy," he vowed. "Kagooooomeee!!!!!" Shippo whaled, sending the dark haired woman racing into the living room.

Kagome looked around frantically, trying to ascertain what could have caused such a scream from the young boy. "What's wrong Shippo?" She questioned as she gathered the boy into a hug when he had big tears gathering in his large green eyes. He pointed towards Inuyasha and his lower lip quivered.

"What did you do to him?" Kouga demanded as he entered the room, following closely behind Kagome. He frowned as he noticed the television was on a NASCAR race. "Shippo I thought you were going to watch your cartoons before we started the movie."

Shippo pointed an accusing finger towards Inuyasha. "I was watching my cartoon when HE came in and changed the channel. He's so mean," he concluded. He gave Inuyasha an evil smirk over Kagome's shoulder, so that neither Kagome nor Kouga could see.

"Keh, whatever, that little runt is just being a brat." Inuyasha defended himself as he stubbornly looked away from the accusing green eyes.

Kouga walked over towards the television and turned it onto the auxiliary channel. "Let's chose a happy medium and go ahead and start the movies. Is everyone alright with that?" He may have spoken in a question, but his tone left no room for argument as the others in the room nodded in accord.

Kagome set Shippo back on the couch after wiping away his tears with her index finger. "Let's go and get the ice cream, Kouga." As soon as the two left the room Shippo gave Inuyasha a winning smirk.

"Look runt, you may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Inuyasha assured him. He stretched out in the recliner that he had claimed in the living room. He stared at the blue screen of the television and tried to ignore the little red haired menace sitting on the couch across from him.

When Kagome invited him to watch movies he didn't know it would include a four year old aggravation. His thoughts were disturbed when something cold landed in his lap. He jumped at the unexpected chill and flashed Kagome an annoyed look. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Kagome laughed at his angry face. "I know, but it was more fun this way."

Kouga sat on the couch next to Shippo and handed the little boy his bowl. Shippo's eyes grew wide at the sight of all that chocolate. "Wow," Shippo's mouth watered.

Kagome grinned at Shippo and had him scoot over so she could share the couch with him and Kouga. Not two seconds later, the four year old scrambled into her lap and made himself comfortable. Kouga took in the sight and closed the distance between them and placed his arm casually around Kagome's shoulders.

With his free hand, he turned on the dvd and began the movie. Kagome relaxed against Kouga and Shippo became entranced in the previews at the beginning of the movie.

From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha watched the scene and felt slightly like an intruder. He didn't really know the whole story behind Kagome and Kouga, but he felt that he was missing something. Seeing them sitting on the couch with Shippo made him picture them as a family.

He felt an undesired tug in his chest at that realization. Inuyasha shook his head and tried to focus on the opening scene of the movie. The ice cream didn't quite taste as sweet anymore.

Kagome got up from the couch and went to the quilt rack in the far corner of the room. However, instead of sitting back on the couch she placed the blanket on the floor and laid down to watch the film.

Shippo didn't waste time to claim her vacated seat. Kouga watched Kagome's movements and tried to not be too disappointed by the lack of warmth he felt with her absence. He grabbed the pillow by his elbow and aimed it for her head.

"Hey!" Kagome mocked yelled as she rubbed her head and cast Kouga a glare. He smirked at her and she burst out laughing, all attempts at being angry vanishing.

Inuyasha watched this all with a feeling of satisfaction. She didn't exactly reject the dark haired man, but she wasn't creating the picture of the perfect family with him any more either.


	5. Angel V

**Angel of the Jaded One: Chapter V**

The movie had only been playing for approximately half an hour when Kouga noticed that both medical professionals had fallen asleep. He shook his head; they were obviously working too hard if they couldn't stay awake. He squinted his eyes at the television screen. The movie did have an incredibly dull start. Next time a movie without subtitles might be a more wise choice.

Kouga was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt someone poking him in the side of his stomach. He glanced down to meet the inquisitive green eyes of young Shippo. "Is something on your mind?"

Shippo grinned in a toothy way that amplified his innocence. He glanced down at the bowl of ice cream, hardly touched, sitting on the coffee table in front of Kouga. "Can I have that?"

"I suppose, but you really shouldn't eat so much junk food, it isn't good for you," Kouga warned as he gave him the ice cream against his better judgment. He glanced back around at the two doctors. At least with them sleeping he couldn't be condemned for caving to the four year old's desires.

The sound of Kagome's on-call pager went off. Kouga reached over the back of the couch for the bookcase that it was sitting on. He frowned at the message before sighing and placing it back on the shelf. "Kagome, wake up," he leaned down towards where she rest on the floor and gently shook her shoulder.

A pair of weary sapphire eyes met his. "Hmm, Kouga what is it?" Kagome's sleep blurred voice croaked quietly.

"The ER just paged you; it seems that your last weekend at the hospital will be spent there." Kouga explained as he helped her to her feet. Inuyasha began stirring and looked over towards them with a question in his expression. "She just got called to duty," Kouga explained to his neighbor.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and stretched, muscular arms raised high above his head until an audible 'pop' was heard as he realigned his vertebra from the awkward position he had adopted. "I'll give you a ride," he offered as he stood and began to gather his things.

Kagome protested, "That's not necessary. I can just call a cab to get there faster."

Inuyasha ignored her and took out his cellular phone. He called the fifth number on his speed dial, the personal driver his brother had invested in for him. "Geeves, I need you outside my apartment in five." Inuyasha hung up and smirked at Kagome. "I'm sure they wouldn't protest to the helping hand of an extra doctor."

"You're going too?" Kagome asked. "But, I thought you had your own practice, why would you work for the hospital? Isn't that some kind of insurance nightmare?"

"Nah, I occasionally work for the hospital. All the local doctors around here agree to work approximately 60 hours at the hospital annually. Today's a good day to meet that obligation." Inuyasha went to the front door, "I'll wait for you outside, I'm going to grab my white coat and stethoscope."

Kagome watched him leave before turning towards Kouga and then looking at Shippo, a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, Shippo and I will get along fine. You go to the hospital and save a life." Kouga began to push her towards the front door, grabbing her coat that was waiting in the hall closet.

After the sound of a car pulling up and the two doctors leaving, Kouga and Shippo looked at each other in silent contemplation. Shippo broke the eye contact and placed Kouga's now empty bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. He groaned and held his small hand over his belly.

Kouga sat beside him on the couch and looked over in concern at the young boy. "What's wrong?" He asked, having an idea that the boy had a stomach ache from all the ice cream.

Shippo's bottom lip stuck out as his eyes watered. "My tummy hurts," he whimpered, trying to fight back tears. Kouga sighed; he shouldn't have allowed him to eat the extra ice cream.

Gently, Kouga placed one of his cool hands against Shippo's forehead, the boy's whimpers ceased. He then placed his other hand over the child's stomach and a feeling of warmth spread through Shippo's insides. He looked over at Kouga at a loss for words after he removed his hands and began to gather the dishes.

"You made the hurt go away," Shippo whispered astonished. Kouga offered a small smile but continued to gather the dishes to deposit in the kitchen sink. He decided to let them soak for now and take care of them later. As soon as he reentered the room he had fifty-seven pounds attached to his right leg.

He casually ruffled the red hair at the top of that attachment before walking with the added weight, earning the metamorphosis of the attachment into fifty-seven giggling pounds. "How did you do that?" Shippo asked after Kouga lifted him into his arms and settled back on the couch to resume the movie.

Kouga grinned down at him. "How did I do what?"

Shippo pouted as he reached up his hands to tug on Kouga's dark locks slightly rough. Kouga flinched at the non-gentle tug on his scalp. "How did you make my tummy ache go away? My dad is the best doctor in the world and he can't make it go away that fast!"

Kouga closed his eyes and pondered the question. He wasn't exactly sure how he made the pain go away either, it was just an instinct to act that drove him. "Just think of it as a blessing from above," Kouga answered smiling at the boy.

Shippo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kouga's answer not quite satisfied, but the resolved look Kouga gave him stopped him from pursuing the matter further. He folded his arms over his chest, the way he saw the dog-boy doing earlier, and turned his attention back on the movie.

"So how long will Kagome be gone?" Shippo asked after fifteen minutes had passed between the two and the movie reached another lulling point.

"Do you not like my company?" Kouga asked, pretending to be offended by the boy's words. Shippo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kouga only chuckled. "She'll probably be gone for a long time."

Shippo frowned, but then surveyed the living room looking for something of interest since the movie had lost his attention. His sight settled upon a guitar propped against the far corner. He pointed towards it, "Can you play for me?"

Kouga followed his gaze and noticed it had landed upon the guitar he was playing the night Kagome entered his life. He nodded and then looked back down at Shippo's expectant look. "You mean now?"

The boy nodded with an excited twinkle in his eye that Kouga simply couldn't deny. He shook his head in exasperation but none-the-less rose to gather the guitar and sit upon the floor with his back against the couch. Shippo moved down to sit across from him, eyes watching his fingers closely. "Do you want me to teach you?" The enthusiastic nod was answer enough and the movie was soon forgotten as teacher and student passed hours with chords and melodies.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it," Sango exclaimed the moment Kagome walked through the doors followed immediately by Inuyasha. They both turned to regard her for a moment before looking towards the chart board to see exactly where they were needed. Sango followed behind.

"There was only one doctor on duty and he doesn't know how to deal with burns, so they called you in," Sango explained, trying to not be offended that Kagome had walked past her or by the cold golden glare from the white haired doctor.

Kagome turned to Sango, "Show me where to go, what are the man's stats?" She asked, professional mode taking over and all personal conflicts with Sango were momentarily forgotten.

"Male, thirty-two, severe burns, we think it may be gang related. They left him to die, but he happened to make it to some river and put himself out before the fire could kill him completely." Sango explained as she began to lead the duo towards the patient. "So he also has a bacterial infection from the water."

"Who is the doctor here?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out his palm pilot to pull up a list of pain medications specific for burn patients as well as various antibiotics that could fight the bacteria he knew grew in the local waters. He gave the nurse a brief look when she didn't answer. "I didn't catch the name," he prompted.

Sango shook her head, still confused by the appearance of this man with Kagome. She'd have to ask Miroku if he knew about any of this. But then, she had enough to talk to Miroku about other than Kagome's current acquaintances. "It is Dr. Woo, his specialty is orthopedics."

The trio arrived to the room with the patient, he was moaning in agony and the doctor sighed in relief at the sight of not one, but two doctors coming in with Sango. "We have given him a topical treatment and wrapped his burns. I'm not even sure if he can handle a skin graph just yet, it may be too much trauma to endure all at one time," Dr. Woo explained.

Kagome walked past Dr. Woo and lifted the patient's hand, one of the few areas not burned. She checked the pulse of his Radial artery in his wrist, and smiled down at the man who had stopped moaning and was watching her intently. It was hard to see his features, for he was covered in bandages. Long, dark ebony hair untouched by the flames and dark as midnight eyes were the only things she could make out.

"Mr. Onigumo, my name is Doctor Higurashi and I'm here to take care of you," she explained calmly. She noticed the man lick his lips and swallow, trying to speak but his voice couldn't project because of his parched throat. Kagome turned to Sango, "He needs more fluids, add another bag of saline solution to his I.V."

Inuyasha was flipping through the man's chart and casting him appraising looks every once in a while before nodding to himself and tossing the chart back to the frazzled Dr. Woo. He walked to Onigumo and placed his stethoscope over the man's lungs and frowned. "Mr. Onigumo, you've inhaled quite a bit of smoke I'm going to put you on Oxygen and then we'll be calling in a burn specialist to assess where to go from here."

He stood back and snapped his fingers to catch the attention of the Respiratory Therapist that was pushing the Oxygen tank around, looking lost as she sought her patient in the mostly empty hospital. She heard Inuyasha and sighed with relief that her hunt was over as she hurried towards the man on the hospital bed and then set him up.

Kagome tried to move out of the therapist's way but was prevented from doing so when the patient grasped her hand and his dark eyes pleaded with her silently. Kagome gave the therapist an apologetic look and allowed Onigumo to hold her hand as the others worked on him. Vaguely she heard Inuyasha giving Sango orders for drugs to add to the fluid being injected into him intravenously.

Dr. Woo had left the other two doctors to treat the burn patient as he went to deal with the lesser emergencies waiting to be treated. Broken bones were his specialty so it was like he died and went to heaven for the rest of the day.

"Looks like Woo abandoned us," Inuyasha commented when the therapist left and Onigumo had fallen asleep. Sango made some final adjustments on the medical drip going into the patient's blood before she too left the room, but not before giving Kagome one last silent request to talk.

"His grip didn't lessen any when the meds knocked him out," Kagome explained when she tried to tug her hand out of the unconscious man's grip. Inuyasha frowned as he reached over and gently pried Kagome's hand out of the iron hold.

"Well, he's not our problem any more, let's go see where else we might be of service and let the nurses check on him," Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome.

"He's not our problem, Inuyasha. He is our patient, I can't work with you if you don't recognize that distinction," Kagome told him seriously, a disappointed look in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed as he allowed the door to shut. "I didn't mean it like that. I know he's our patient and I want to give him the best care possible. I say things I don't mean all the time. That's why I studied science and not public relations." Inuyasha apologized as a soft expression crossed his face as he looked down at the man in bandages with pity. "I just get frustrated when I face a problem I can't make go away," he admitted in a barely audible voice.

Kagome offered him a sad smile as she placed a comforting hand upon his forearm. "I understand, forgive me for jumping to conclusions. I need to learn to look past words and into people's hearts."

A triumphant look flashed through golden eyes. "Let's go save some lives then team!" He opened the door enthusiastically and Kagome couldn't help but share some of that enthusiasm.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Kagome, can I talk to you before you leave?" Sango asked when she located the doctor in the break room laughing over the phone. Kagome glanced over towards Sango and held up her hand to keep her in the room.

"Kouga, I have to go. Now don't let him have any more snacks unless you want us to both be up babying him tonight!" She paused, the smile disappearing from her face at whatever words were being spoken. She closed her eyes and when they opened a determined look had entered them. "I'll do just that, see you in a little while."

Kagome hung up and smiled at Sango as she gestured for her to sit beside her. Cautiously Sango took up the seat and took a deep breath.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Sango rushed out, tears coming to her eyes and spilling forth unheeded. Kagome fought the urge to comfort the woman, and simply listened, encouraging her to speak. "It was only the one time, and we were both drunk."

Sango paused, and then bent over her knees placing her face into her hands, body shaking in silent sobs. Hesitantly, Kagome placed her palm on Sango's back, "You can tell me. I'm not angry. I just want to know."

"The next morning when we came to our senses he was a total wreck. He didn't want you to know. He made me swear not to tell you and I wanted to make him happy so I agreed. But, you needed to know, it wasn't fair to you or to me. And, I love him too. So, the only way I knew he would tell you is if he thought I was pregnant."

Sango took a deep breath. "I didn't expect him to break off your engagement for me. I just wanted him to be honest and tell you. I was going to say that I had a miscarriage and nothing would have come of the little white lie. You two would still be together and I could rest at ease knowing that at least you knew of my betrayal."

"Only, instead of choosing me, he chose to marry you and be a father," Kagome finished for her, everything making sense now. A memory from two months ago came to mind. She and Miroku had a fight about family. She still wasn't ready to have a child of her own and had suggested possibly adopting a child that was already a toddler. The idea had angered him and he stormed out of the house saying she just didn't want to soil her genes with his or some other such non-sense.

Now she knew what that trivial fight had led to, and why exactly he had been so desperate to receive her forgiveness the next afternoon. It had nothing to do with the fight, but his betrayal of her trust. "I understand Sango, and I forgive you both." Kagome admitted. She was actually surprised, but although the tragedy of betrayal was recent she already felt healed and knew that she would survive and be a stronger person. Kouga's words came to mind, she wasn't meant for Miroku.

Sango looked up at Kagome in shock. "You don't hate me?" She paused and composed herself as she sat up straighter. "Well you should. I betrayed your trust, although Miroku may have been drunk, I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know exactly what was going on."

"Sango," Kagome interrupted when the nurse looked about to start a self-hate monologue. "Do you love him?" The look in the dark eyes looking back at her was evidence that she did. "I'm sure he feels something for you, but I can see your concern. If he is only marrying you for the baby's sake and now that you are without a baby, I can see a problem."

"What am I going to do?"

Kagome rubbed her fingertips over the pain she felt growing in her temple. "You need to tell him that you aren't pregnant. I don't know that you need to tell him all the details, the miscarriage story may work, but I don't think you should lie to him either."

"What should I do then?"

"He'll find out eventually. It would be better if you told him. It doesn't necessarily change anything. He wants a child of his own blood and he wants one now. I'm not willing to give that to him right now." Kagome told her. She stood up and checked her watch; Inuyasha would be waiting to give her a ride back with his driver now. "But, at least you know that we are still friends and I forgive you both," Kagome leaned over and gave the nurse a hug before leaving her alone in the break room.

Sango watched her leave completely baffled. She had betrayed the trust of both Kagome and Miroku. Kagome forgave her as if she did nothing more than eat the last cookie in the cookie jar. Somehow Sango doubted that Miroku would be so forgiving. He didn't even seem to want to talk to her right now.

Last she spoke to him on the phone he sounded ill-tempered. He was an honorable man and now because of her selfishness she was afraid that his one time of straying from the straight and narrow path he would feel punished to being with her. "And curse it all, because I love him even if he hates me," Sango cried before angrily slamming her hand against the table beside her and rising to her feet.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Onigumo groaned as his brain tried to process what all had happened to him in the last forty-eight hours. All he could think about was the pain and the woman with the piercing sapphire jeweled eyes that had held his hand earlier. She had been the only source of light in all his recent darkness.

Oh, and revenge, he was certainly thinking of revenge against the low lives that betrayed him and did this to his beautiful body. He looked down at his bandaged torso and arms. Truth be told he was a slight narcissist, so this little mishap would completely change his way of life.

A dark fluttering caught his attention and he gazed at the foot of his bed. His eyes grew wide in fear and confusion and wonder. It was a woman, with black feathered wings protruding from her back. The wings didn't bother him so much as the blood red eyes that glowed in the dark and were focused on his defenseless form.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his voice cracking from non-use.

The woman's eyes flashed for a moment before settling down into the dull red glow of before. "I come with an offer," she greeted.

"Right, and who are you? And who is this offer from?" Onigumo closed his eyes on the hallucination, humoring himself by speaking with it.

"I am no illusion foolish mortal," the woman spoke vehemently. Onigumo cracked open his dark eyes to watch her warily. "I am the angel, Kagura. I know you lust after the woman of before and for your body to be restored," she answered.

Onigumo laughed, though the action hurt his chest. "Oh yes, and let's not forget revenge and super human abilities. Perhaps I can see through walls; that might prove helpful." He shook his head, curious about what drugs he was on exactly. "And I am guessing you're not the kind of angel that plays a harp and sits on clouds all day."

"No, I'm not, Onigumo," Kagura assured him, her voice becoming harsh and angry. "My offer is simple. I can give you those things for a small price. It's something you won't even miss."

"Let me guess, for the small price of my ever-lasting soul?" Onigumo interrupted her speech. Kagura's blood red eyes grew brighter as the darkness in the room seemed to increase. Fear began to make Onigumo's blood freeze within his veins.

"That is exactly what it will cost you. What will it be? A life being half a man, or a life having all of which you desire?" Kagura tempted, her voice regaining its honey like tone that it started out with.

Onigumo shrugged. "I'm a bad man, I always have been. I don't expect to get into Heaven, so why not make friends with the Devil?" He met the red flamed eyes without flinching. He felt a shutter as an unnatural smile feel upon the dark angel's lips.

"Very good, Naraku," she said before she disappeared from Onigumo's sight. He felt absolute darkness overwhelm him and pain unlike any he had ever experienced before as something seeped into his body sending it into convulsions. Then complete darkness ensued as he lost consciousness and felt nothing at all.

**TBC**


	6. Angel VI

**Angel: VI**

An hour had passed since Kouga placed the phone back in its cradle after his conversation with Kagome. A feeling of foreboding had suddenly overwhelmed him. He didn't want to sound paranoid, but it felt like something evil had just taken place. The notion was ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't ignore the feeling either.

He cast another glance towards the young red haired boy, eating a bowl of strawberries while watching some silly cartoon on the television. The boy's feet were swinging back and forth on the chair he was sitting, highlighting his short stature. Shippo turned towards Kouga, strawberry halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that it was a sunny day out. It might be nice to go to the park perhaps." Kouga looked out the window, enjoying the way the sun's beams shined through the clouds. It was a heavenly affect and somehow comforted him. The feeling of foreboding was forgotten as he enjoyed the beauty of nature.

Shippo turned back to the television. "Maybe after the good cartoons are over," he agreed. Kouga shook his head and was about to wash the dishes from the breakfast he cooked earlier when there was a knock on his front door. He glanced at the clock above the stove, curious who could be calling at such an early hour. He certainly didn't know anyone but Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Possibly it was an old acquaintance.

It turns out he did recognize the individual on the other side of the door. However, it wasn't someone he would consider a friend. The dark haired young man with the amethyst eyes and the roaming hand stood on the doorstep. And he stood determined.

"I don't know exactly who you are or where you suddenly appeared from but I want you to tell me where Kagome is." Miroku demanded, clutching an envelope in his hand. Kouga merely crossed his arms and stood in the doorframe, no intention of letting the angry man inside to upset the boy. He glanced at the envelop and noticed it was addressed to Kagome.

"If you've come to deliver Kagome's mail, I'll be happy to make sure she receives it," Kouga offered. In a quick move he reached out and plucked the letter from Miroku's grasp. "Is there anything else?"

The anger slipped off Miroku's face and he visibly slumped against the opened door. "She's not pregnant," he whispered.

"Kagome?" Kouga inquired, not quite following the man's brain lengths.

Miroku sighed and slid his hand over his bangs. "No, not Kagome. Sango, the woman I left Kagome for."

"And?"

Miroku looked up, "Don't you understand? The whole reason I broke things off with Kagome was because I got Sango pregnant and wanted to do the right thing!"

"It was a little late for that," Kouga interrupted, earning a glare from the young man.

Miroku took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. "Look I know I screwed up."

"You screwed something," Kouga agreed, finding a perverted sense of humor in seeing the young man so miserable. He then immediately felt guilty for finding pleasure in another's misery, no matter if he felt he deserved the punishment. "Come in," he relented, stepping out of the door frame and ushering Miroku to follow him into the kitchen so as not to disturb Shippo.

Miroku blinked confused at the turn of events but straightened and shut the door behind him as the followed the odd man into the kitchen. Kouga had kicked out the chair across from him and Miroku lowered himself into it. "I don't know what to do, okay? I really did love Kagome, but I don't know. If I loved her so much then why would I have fallen for Sango?"

"Doesn't sound like you loved her to me," Kouga answered crossing his arms over this chest again. Miroku didn't answer. "So Sango is not pregnant. How did you find out?"

"She told me."

"What did you do?"

Guilt was evident on the young man's face as he shifted in his seat. "I came here, didn't I?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "You're a real suave lady's man, Cassanova."

"Look, I need to talk to Kagome."

"No you don't," Kouga disagreed. "You came to me and you found me. You'll either figure this out on your own or you'll let me help you."

"Are you crazy?" Miroku shouted, rising to his feet so quickly his chair tipped over.

"Probably." Kouga stood too. "Look, the thing is you and Kagome are all wrong for one another. Maybe you and this Sango woman have a real shot at something special. I suggest if you want to try to salvage what you can of that relationship that the two of you start over and start honestly. Deception leads to destruction." Kouga walked around and put his arm around Miroku's shoulder as one would an old college buddy and turned him towards the door. "Go back home and talk to her. Kagome has already forgiven the both of you so let her move on."

Miroku shrugged away from Kouga and gave him an appraising look. "You really must be crazy," he muttered. He pinched the top of his nose and composed himself. "But I suppose you have a point. Just make sure Kagome gets that letter, it's from her little brother." He opened the door, looking back over his shoulder, "Thanks I guess."

Kouga's lip curled up, "You're welcome I guess."

The door closed and Kouga clenched and unclenched his fist. It would have felt rewarding to have ripped the young man limb from limb, but he had a feeling that the satisfaction would have been short lived. He knew he did the right thing. It was easy to tell others they needed to forgive and forget. The difficulty was practicing what one preached.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"He's gone?" Kagome asked Dr. Woo as her shift was about to end. She was checking up on the burn victim before clocking out, only to discover that he had apparently walked out. "But that's impossible!"

Dr. Woo gestured towards the empty bed and fallen bandages, "That's all that's left of him here."

"Maybe he disintegrated into ash and was swept away into the ventilation system," Inuyasha suggested as he rubbed off the diaphragm of his stethoscope with alcohol. His comment earned a cool glare from Kagome. He shrugged before tossing the alcohol wipe into the trash. "It was just a possibility."

"If he comes back, page me immediately okay?" Kagome informed the charge nurse. "He can't just be walking around after all that trauma."

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's elbow and pulled her out of the empty trauma room. "Look, he's not here and there is nothing more for us to do. So let's go home alright?"

"Right, sure," Kagome agreed absently. "Shippo's parents will be around to pick him up the evening anyway so I need to be there to make sure he's all packed up and stuff." Geeves was waiting outside the front of the hospital. He drove the two medical professionals to their neighboring homes.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to the door of her apartment, feeling awkward. It was almost like a first date feeling, but he knew better. Feeling foolish, he patted her on the shoulder, "I guess I'll see you later," he called as he turned towards his own door.

"Yeah, see you later," Kagome echoed, shaking her head and trying to ignore the awkward feeling she had at parting with him after spending the entire day working at his side. The first thing she noticed was Kouga sitting casually on the couch watching television. The door to his bedroom was shut. He glanced towards her. "Shippo?" She inquired.

Kouga pointed toward the closed door. "Ah, his parents should be here soon to pick him up," she informed him as she sunk beside him on the couch. She leaned back and rested her head on his lap, earning an amused grin from him. "It's been a crazy day."

"I'll bet," Kouga agreed, adjusting his position to make her more comfortable. Kagome closed her eyes, willing the tension headache she developed to evaporate. Kouga gently moved his fingers to massage her scalp and soon afterwards the pain Kagome was feeling disappeared.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "You've got a magic touch."

Kouga looked away uncomfortably at the statement and withdrew his fingers. "So I've been told," he replied absently. His attention was directed towards the far window of the room, closest to the front door. Something felt wrong, almost malicious.

"So there was this burn patient today, terrible trauma," Kagome began, drawing Kouga's attention back to her. "I went to check back on him at the end of my shift and he was gone. Poof. Vanished into thin air. No one has any idea where he went." She yawned before continuing, "Excuse me. It was the strangest thing."

"That is rather strange."

Standing outside the front window, Kagura watched with eyes burning crimson. Seeing the two 'mortals' relaxed caused her anger to mount. She loathed Kouga. For centuries he had spoiled her plans. So many she had led down the path of destruction only to have them be saved by the intervention of that do gooder!

It was odd to see him reduced to the status of a mere mortal. She sneered at him. Too many times he had swayed a soul she had all but secured for the chains of hell. Not this time. He would not be able to save the one she had acquired that day. Even in his human state he was foiling her plans. The fact that he had invited that rude doctor next door over several times and then offered advice to the adulterer! It was ridiculous! How was she supposed to keep up with a being like that? He should be like a normal man and spurn those that hurt this Kagome woman. He is her guardian angel, what was he doing inviting more possibility of sorrow into her life? Kagome was supposed to have turned into a bitter woman and yet she was forgiving everyone for their trespasses!

As if sensing her thoughts, Kouga looked back towards the front window. He stared straight at her, a silver flash in his icy blue eyes making the dark angel wonder if he had reacquired his powers. He held Kagome protectively against him as if defying Kagura and her attempts to corrupt her soul.

She could bear no more, and quickly fled. Kagura had to deal with her newest victory. Naraku would certainly help to balance the scale.

"So how did things with Sango go?" Kouga asked, once he felt the atmosphere lighten up. The feeling of maliciousness seemed to have vanished. "You ended our conversation rather abruptly."

Kagome told him of her conversation and of the advice she gave the other woman. "I'm quite proud of you for forgiving her. That was a very difficult thing to do," Kouga leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Kagome laughed, "You're the one that encouraged me. You're treating me like some child who pleased her father."

"Maybe I am," Kouga grinned. "You should be proud of this child as well." He reached beside him on the end table and handed her the envelop from her brother. "We had a special delivery today, courtesy of your ex."

Kagome sat up abruptly. "Miroku came here?"

"Don't worry, I let him leave alive," Kouga assured her earning a glare of annoyance. "You'd be surprised how difficult it was for me to do so."

"So what did he want?"

"Apparently Sango took your advice and told him the truth." He paused. "I think he was seeking forgiveness."

Kagome leaned back down, resting her head once more in Kouga's lap. "He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Perhaps not, but then maybe none of us do," Kouga logically pointed out.

"I figured out what your job must be," Kagome informed him.

"Oh?" Kouga's interest was piqued. "Do tell."

"You're a mysterious man who floats in and out of young women's lives and soothing out the difficult times so that they might live happily ever after."

"Hmm…sounds heroic." He smoothed back her hair and gazed upon her face. "Do I also win the heart of the fair maiden?"

"Maybe," Kagome answered, reaching up to touch Kouga's cheek as he bent over her. His lips were mere inches from hers when there was a loud knock on the front door. Kagome cleared her throat as Kouga shot up like a rocket and glared at the door. "I guess that would be Shippo's parents."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha tried not to let it bother him that Kagome was living next door with that Kouga fellow. He wasn't going to allow himself to be jealous about a couple of housemates. There obviously wasn't anything going on between them. They were just friends and she was just going through a rough time.

There was a flashing red light on his answering machine. The message was from Sesshoumaru. Apparently he had been called up with an old acquaintance of theirs from their more reckless years of haunting the pool hall scene in undergraduate school. It seemed that the old friend had asked Sesshoumaru to help him get in touch with Inuyasha.

He scratched his head. What in the world could the guy want? It had been nearly two years since he had last spoken with Miroku. He remembered vaguely that he had been pretty serious about this one particular girl, but it was always strange that he never seemed to introduce her to either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. He wasn't ashamed of her obviously, but perhaps the fact that he had a tendency to flirt shamelessly with any person with two X chromosomes would be a relationship killer.

He remembered teasing him about being an engaged guy and flirting with so many women. Inuyasha had always wondered who the crazy woman was that had agreed to marry the pervert. Apparently not all was so perfect and sunny in paradise. He wanted to meet, according to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was tired, but decided he might as well, the guy sounded pretty desperate. Besides, after dealing with Kagome and her recent disastrous end to something pretty serious he should be an expert at helping Miroku with his troubles too.

Inuyasha decided to meet him at a local 24 hour diner. Miroku looked like a wreck. "Looks like that fianceé of yours finally got smart and dumped your sorry self," Inuyasha declared bluntly. Miroku's head fell into his hands.

"Actually, I broke it off with her."

"Why?" Inuyasha was truly confused.

"Because I got her best friend pregnant."

The coffee mug Inuyasha was holding cracked under the pressure of his hand. "I can't believe you," he hissed.

Miroku shook his head, "I can't either. It was the only time I ever really cheated on her and I was drunk. If I had been in my right state of mind this never would have happened."

"Well it did happen you moron," Inuyasha pointed out as he wiped up his mess.

"That's not the worst of it, I saw her when she was moving out and she's already with another guy. I'm worried about her. And, she didn't even look bothered at seeing me again when she was clearing out her things. I never thought she'd look at me so…..indifferently."

"Would you prefer if she beat the crap out of you? I'll do it," Inuyasha offered.

Miroku swallowed some of his coffee, hoping the pain of the burn would dull how miserable he felt at being considered the scum of the earth. "And Sango hates me too, the woman I thought I got pregnant, I've been terrible to her."

"I don't know what to tell you," Inuyasha informed him. He did a double take as he processed the words. "What do you mean 'thought you got pregnant'?"

"She's not."

"What?"

"She told me this morning and then I left without saying anything to her. I went immediately to my ex's new apartment only to have a run in with her new guy." Miroku began to explain, but Inuyasha held up a hand to stop him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his old friend. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you talking to that poor Sango woman?"

Miroku dropped his head in his hands once more and moaned. "Because I don't know what the right thing to do is."

Inuyasha stood up and yawned. "Well it's certainly not staying out all night talking to me. You need to go talk with that Sango woman. I'm beat; I spent most of the day at the ER." He scratched his chin, "Look, you already made your choice and she deserves to have a fiancé that isn't going to abandon her."

He reached down for Miroku's shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "I wouldn't worry about your ex. She's forgiven you enough so let her alone, she's obviously making a valiant effort. What did you expect her to do? She always sounded like a very understanding person to me and she is. By the way, since she's not your girl anymore, I've always been curious about her name. What is it?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha started coughing violently and sat back down. "Are you serious? Is she doing ER rotations this week? Blue eyes, long dark hair, creamy white complexion?" Miroku's amethyst eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you know?" Miroku demanded.

"Nothing, but I –uh- need to go now. Let me know how things go with that Sango woman. Good luck!" Inuyasha couldn't hurry out of the café fast enough.

He arrived back to his apartment and paced. He wanted to confront Kagome right then. How could she have possibly been involved with Miroku? But it was late, so he'd have to wait until morning. But if she just broke up with Miroku then how did she meet Kouga? Was she having an affair the whole time as well? That didn't seem likely, and if not, then she and Kouga couldn't be that serious about one another.


	7. Angel VII

**Angel of the Jaded One: Chapter VII**

The closing credits of the romantic comedy were rolling. Kagome yawned as she rewound the dvd, not wanting Kouga to know she watched the ending while he had gone out to the convenient store for emergency supplies of cookies and milk. She would simply have to act surprised when the guy returned the girl's missing dog and won over her heart in the process. Maybe she should go practice her surprised face in the bathroom mirror.

She was contemplating her surprised face when there was a sharp rap on the front door. Kagome glanced at the seldom used VCR clock. She should probably ask Kouga to fix the time, she was pretty sure the time was not repetitively blinking twelve o'clock. "Who in their right mind would be knocking at this time of night?" She tossed aside the blanket she was huddling under to go and answer the door. Maybe it was Kouga and his hands were full so he couldn't unlock the door himself. He might have found a sale on chocolate chip cookies!

"I'm coming," Kagome called, eagerly running towards the door. She peeked through the eyehole but could only make out the long dark hair. It must have been Kouga. She didn't know anyone else with hair like that. She unlocked the door and opened it with a wide grin. "I hope you brought chocolate chip!" Her smile faded, "Can I help you?"

Standing on the doorstep was a man with long dark hair and eyes. He was rather handsome, but there was something about him that made her feel uneasy. He casually rested the palm of his hand on the doorframe and grinned at her leisurely. "Yes my darling there is something you can do for me."

"Were you looking for Kouga?" Kagome asked, thinking the man looked strangely familiar.

"Yes, Kouga and I are old friends." He peered past her shoulder and frowned. "Is he not here?"

"He'll be back shortly, he went to the store for some emergency cookies and milk," she explained with a friendly smile. The stranger's face fell and he looked extremely disappointed at the news.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude," Kagome apologized. "Come in and wait inside out of the cold night." She opened the door a little wider for him.

"Thank you, I am particularly sensitive to extremes in temperature." He extended his hand. "My name is Naraku. And what is a beautiful desert flower such as you named?"

Kagome blushed at his compliment, "Kagome." She shook his hand feeling an odd sort of electrical charge pulse between their connected flesh. "Come in," she offered, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I'm sure that Kouga will be home soon."

"I'm sure he will be returning to his home very soon," Naraku agreed following her inside. She led him towards the kitchen and where they sat at the table across from one another. "Lovely place," he commented staring at the blank walls. "I see he has put forth great efforts into decorating."

"He's a simple man," Kagome defended. Naraku only crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow. "Have we met before?" She finally asked, the feeling of familiarity nagging at her conscious.

"It is a small world," Naraku mused. The tones of a cellular phone ringer broke up the tension growing between them. He answered his flip phone. "Yes?" He was quiet as he obviously was listening to the other end of the conversation. "Actually, I'm here. Yeah, well I'm not the one who was foolish enough to leave such a lovely young woman alone." He winked at Kagome. "Uh huh. Sure, we can meet you." He laughed. "Right near the court we used to play at." He closed his phone and stood.

"That was Kouga, he wanted to know if we might meet him near the old basketball courts at the local park." Naraku smiled invitingly and offered his hand to help her to her feet.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Why would Kouga call Naraku? Wouldn't he tell her if he was expecting a friend? "I don't know…" She looked directly into Naraku's dark eyes and felt herself becoming lost to their depth. "I suppose," she reluctantly agreed accepting his hand.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha leapt out of the backseat, thanking Geeves for a picking him up from the café. He reached his apartment just in time to see Kagome and whom he assumed was Kouga walking away from him down the alley.

He stood with his hand raised at Kouga's door unsure of what to do. It was pointless to knock if no one was home. Should he return to his home or follow them? He didn't like the idea of Kagome walking off into the night with Kouga. Naturally he decided to follow them at a distance.

"I'm surprised that Kouga didn't tell me that he was expecting company," Kagome remarked, her voice carrying towards Inuyasha. His attention was intensified at the realization that Kagome was walking with someone else. From the sound of things he didn't think it was someone she knew either.

"He does sometimes become preoccupied," Naraku answered her calmly. "You look a bit cold," he told her, looking down with a concerned expression upon his face. Kagome shivered involuntarily and was about to protest when Naraku slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, and the hood placed over her head. "You'll be much warmer now," he whispered softly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted, running to catch up with them. "Kagome!"

Naraku turned and glared at Inuyasha. "May I help you?" Naraku asked coldly. He had his arm wrapped loosely around the woman's shoulders and turned her to face Inuyasha.

The doctor did a double take. He could have sworn that it was Kagome's voice he had heard earlier and that it was she that was walking with this man. The woman before him was slightly taller than Kagome, her hair shorter and darker, her ears pointier, and her eyes were not a vibrant blue but more akin to amber or perhaps even red, but he had never seen someone with red eyes before. "Excuse me, I thought you were someone else," Inuyasha reluctantly apologized.

"Come Kagura, we have a long night ahead of us," Naraku led the woman away from a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"I need to back off all that caffeine," Inuyasha declared, angry at himself for over-reacting. He hurried to his apartment and slammed open the door, cringing when his college diploma came crashing off the wall onto the floor. What he needed was a long, hot shower. Obviously he was over-worked and needed to relax. He couldn't just walk around and continue with his hallucinations. Heck, even that man from the streets reminded him of the burn patient at the hospital, but that was utterly ridiculous.

He walked over the fallen frame of his diploma; he'd secure it to the wall later. He kicked his shoes off and headed straight to his bathroom. There was a hot shower with his name all over it.

Inuyasha had just stepped out of the steamy shower and slipped on his boxers when he heard a fierce pounding on his front door. "I'm coming," he called, wrapping his long hair into a towel. He opened his door to reveal his neighbor.

Kouga's words seemed to have escaped him at the sight of Inuyasha wearing a large towel around his hair like a turban. He couldn't help but laugh. "It's almost worth all the stress I was under to see you look like that," he managed to say amongst his chuckling.

"Yeah, ha ha, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked, bending at his waist to unwrap his hair and rub the moisture out with the damp towel.

Kouga's humor was lost at the question and he turned stone-cold sober. "I don't suppose Kagome is over here is she?"

Inuyasha's towel hung limply in his hand and he straightened up. "No." The edgy feeling he had earlier was returning upon seeing Kouga's agitation.

"I don't know where she could be then," Kouga said to himself, looking down the street that ran in front of their homes into the alley. "I was only gone for a short while and I would think she'd have left a note if she was going to leave. That's why I thought she might be over here."

"Why don't you come in?" Inuyasha invited. He closed the door behind Kouga and gestured him towards his recliner. "Something odd happened about a half hour ago. I was just coming home and thought I saw Kagome and you walking down the street. I needed to speak to her so I followed for a short while, until she said something to you, or at least to the man I thought was you, about meeting you."

Kouga held up his hand for him to stop. "Say again?"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "I'm saying I saw two people walking together and I followed them, thinking it was you and Kagome. Then I called out her name, but when I caught up, I saw that it was neither you nor Kagome."

"Why did you think it was Kagome and myself?"

"Because it looked like the two had come out of your apartment and I could have sworn that it was Kagome's voice that I had heard earlier," Inuyasha explained.

"That's very suspicious," Kouga agreed as he began to drum his fingertips on the arm rests. "And without controversy great is the mystery of godliness," Kouga muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, with a raised brow.

"Ah, I was just reminded of a scripture verse," Kouga answered. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at the mention of religion, not wanting to be preached to at the moment. Kouga noticed his discomfort and smiled disarmingly. He leaned forward in the recliner. "What if the woman you saw was Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She wasn't," he assured him. "She looked nothing like her up close."

"Did this man do anything to this woman between the time you heard her voice and the time you saw her face?"

"He put a coat around her." Inuyasha began to laugh. "You aren't implying that he used some sort of magic trick to switch the women, are you?" Kouga frowned and Inuyasha gave a bitter laugh. "Kagome made you watch too many magic shows on television."

"Kagome certainly has seemed to disappear and I do not see you offering any more viable explanations."

"Don't get testy."

Kouga rose to his feet angrily and towered over Inuyasha. "I am not getting testy," he snarled, his blue eyes flashing.

"Maybe we should call her friend Sango. It could be that she called with one of those girly emergencies," Inuyasha suggested with a shrug.

"Possibly, but that does not explain the lack of a note. Where were the two headed when you saw them last?"

"That was at least a half-hour ago, they are long gone by now," Inuyasha argued. Kouga simply glared at him stubbornly. "Fine, I'll go with you, just let me get dressed." He grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "It is cold outside."

"Hurry, I do not like waiting on slow people," Kouga tossed over his shoulder as he slammed the front door behind him. He sat on the front steps staring down the empty street, smirking at the sound of Inuyasha cursing at him for calling him slow.

Things were not sitting right with Kouga, instinct dictated that something was terribly wrong. He knew that he should not worry because in God's hands he was to rest his troubles and woes. However, he was having a hard time at the moment. There was a sharp pain near his shoulder blades. He had meant to ask Kagome about what sort of medical ailments might result in pain there. He couldn't remember pulling a muscle, plus it felt deeper than a muscle ache.

It was almost as if something was trying to pop out of his back. Inuyasha opened his front door and Kouga lost his trail of thought. "Let's go then."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

'Stupid.' Kagome knew that was the perfect adjective to describe herself for her latest actions. Only someone who was stupid would have left the safety of her apartment with a complete stranger that slightly gave her the creeps. She strained against the chains that were binding her wrists together behind her back.

"Comfortable?" Kagura asked standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, her eyes looking past the mysterious red-eyed woman towards the man leaning against the wall, watching her. "I should have known you weren't really friends with Kouga," she told him.

"Really? Well then I guess it's a good thing you are so gullible then," Naraku returned with a smirk. He pointed vaguely towards her while talking to Kagura, "I promise she is smart. I'd have died at that hospital if it wasn't for her."

"You'd have died if I hadn't intervened," Kagura countered. "You probably would have committed suicide and I'd have had possession of you sooner." She walked towards him and trailed her finger down his jaw-line. "We both know how conceited you are about your looks."

Kagome cleared her throat. "If you two would like to be alone, you can just release me and I'll give you all the privacy you want." She flashed them a winning smile that faltered when Kagura turned back towards her. The look the other woman sent her was enough to make the strongest of people want to break down into tears.

"I have other plans," Kagura assured her.

Kagome felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed thickly. "What sort of plans?" She asked in a small voice.

Kagura sashayed towards her, rolled her shoulders back, and then two black feathered wings seemed to pop out of her shoulder blades. The sight make Kagome wonder if she was hallucinating. "Nothing much, I just want to corrupt your soul and condemn you to eternal damnation."

The young woman's jaw dropped at the declaration. Kagura laughed at her distress. "Don't be silly!" She cried, coming over and ruffling Kagome's hair, scraping her sharp fingernails across her scalp in the process. "Human, your soul is worth very little to me." She kneeled in front of Kagome, placing a hand on each of the woman's knees and digging in her nails until blood was drawn. "You're only the bait."

"Bait?" Kagome echoed, gritting her teeth, refusing to cry out from the sharp pain.

"Why the soul I never thought I'd have a chance to capture. One that didn't exist before and soon won't exist later. But it exists now." Kagura stood and turned back to Naraku. "Do what you want with her."

Naraku looked towards the bound human and licked his lips. "There might be a problem with that other doctor."

Kagura laughed at his statement. "Honestly, a human being a problem? You over-estimate the worth of your species."

Kagome watched the strange creature leave her alone with Naraku. "You're Onigumo," she whispered, hardly believing the possibility.

He moved away from the wall and stalked towards her chair. "I'm afraid your medical therapy wasn't quite good enough when compared to other options."

"I can see that," Kagome answered. "What exactly was this option that you took?"

Naraku gently massaged her bruised knees and bent his face close to hers. "I chose you."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga stood silently, the wind tossing his hair as he stared out into the woods. "She's not here," Inuyasha tugged hard on Kouga's sleeve. "We need to head back and start calling people."

"It doesn't make sense, something I should know but don't know," Kouga spoke to himself. He abruptly faced Inuyasha. "It was Kagome that you saw."

Inuyasha let go of his sleeve and quirked his brow. "And how is that you explain her switching bodies with some other woman?"

Kouga ignored the question and began to walk back in the direction they came. "I need you to check with the hospital to be certain she's not there."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with Kagome," Inuyasha voiced his suspicion. He grabbed hold of Kouga's shoulder. "Do you have enemies?"

Kouga shrugged out of his grasp, "Do you?" He countered.

"Look, I don't know anything about you. I swear that if I discover you have a dirty past that lead to Kagome being endangered then I'll…"he trailed off.

"First off, do not swear. It is disrespectful. And secondly, I don't have a dirty past," his voice dropped several degrees. "At least I don't think I do."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said 'At least I don't think I do,'" Inuyasha repeated. "Do you not remember? Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe," Kouga admitted. He scratched his head; his face bore a puzzled expression.

"You know, I didn't really pay attention before, but I don't remember anyone living next door to me before Kagome moved in with you." They continued to walk alongside one another back towards their apartments. "Where were you before that?"

"I don't know." Kouga answered with gritted teeth, the pain near his shoulder blades was intensifying.

"Fine," Inuyasha relented. "I'll go by the hospital. Why don't you check with Kagome's family and other friends?"

"They won't know where she is," Kouga said, his voice sounded oddly flat.

"You know more than you are telling me!" Inuyasha shouted. He punched his fist into Kouga's shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly. "You're just going to walk away like nothing happened after I punched you?" Inuyasha raged.

"I'm turning the other cheek," Kouga answered calmly.

"What is it with you and all this Bible toting stuff? If I wanted to be preached to I'd go to church!" Inuyasha hit Kouga again in mid-section. "You just going to turn your cheek again?"

"Yes," Kouga hissed. "And perhaps I wouldn't preach to you if I didn't give a damn about you."

"Well you preach to everyone!" Inuyasha punched him in the lower back in a kidney shot. "How many times are you going to ignore me?"

He aimed his fist for another hit when Kouga whirled on him and caught it by wrapping his fingers around Inuyasha's wrist. "I preach to everyone because I give a damn about everyone. Your abuse is not helping in the location of Kagome." He released his wrist and kept walking.

Inuyasha stared after him dumbfounded. Who was this guy?


End file.
